


Sanctuary

by Adka2333, photogiraffe77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collaborative fic, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Pets, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fic from a roleplay, they are both big softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333, https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/pseuds/photogiraffe77
Summary: Ushijima has a habit of rescuing stray animals while out on his runs, and this definitely, 100%, not at all clashes with his husband's mysophobia and desire to keep their house clean.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! We're back again with a collaborative / RP fic featuring two best bois, Sakusa and Ushijima. We hope you enjoy!

Kiyoomi shifted in his seat, glancing again at the clock in front of him. Wakatoshi wasn't usually late coming in from his evening runs. The man wouldn't call himself paranoid, but after fifteen minutes, he began to worry, especially since his husband could possibly get caught in the middle of the downpour. The forecast said it was supposed to rain this evening, after all. With a huff, he set down the book he had been reading and began to dial Wakatoshi's number.

From somewhere not too far away from their apartment building, a pair of deep brown eyes stared back at Ushijima from beneath a park bench. Above him, the sound of thunder echoed across the sky. The rain was going to start any moment, just like Kiyoomi had warned him, but truly, he had planned to be home by now. However, he couldn’t help this delay - he could never resist an animal in need.

"Come here, little one," he beckoned to the cowering creature beneath the bench. In his pants pocket, he could feel his phone vibrate to life, no doubt his beloved husband calling to inquire regarding his whereabouts. "Hello, Kiyoomi," He spoke into the receiver after confirming his suspicions, his free hand stretched out toward the stray dog who was still half-hidden.

"Are you okay? You're not usually out running for so long, especially not without calling me,” the black-haired man remarked, relieved that his spouse didn't sound like he was hurt, but still pacing around the living room impatiently all the same. "What's taking so long Toshi? Did you get caught in the rain? Are you hurt?"

"I am okay," Ushijima replied, doing his best to keep his voice calm, as to not further frighten the animal in his midst. "I cannot say the same for this dog, though." It was at that exact moment that a violent crack of lightning flashed across the sky, the dark clouds opening up to release a heavy onslaught of rain.

"A dog?" He repeated, blinking suddenly as the answer caught him off guard. Kiyoomi stopped speaking for a moment, exhaled slowly, and began pacing around the living room, the book long forgotten. 

"Wakatoshi... Again? You know you can't simply take in every single stray you come across, right? This is the second one in the past two months! I know you love them but you have to understand our house isn't a sanctuary. Oh god, what if it has parasites?" His voice shook slightly with worry as he spoke out the last sentence.

"Kiyoomi, just a moment," the large man pleaded of his spouse, throwing his hood up over his olive-brown hair to try to keep off the rain. Finally, he was able to get a hand on the dog, the creature trembling. At last, the black lab puppy was in his arms. He maneuvered the animal under his jacket and returned the phone to his ear. "Kiyoomi, I know. I'm sorry, but it's raining and he looks very hungry."

"Love, I-" he began but got cut off, jumping a bit at the frighteningly loud boom of thunder. He shivered slightly at the prospect of anyone being left without protection in such unfortunate weather conditions. He might not have liked dogs very much, but Ushijima Kiyoomi  _ was not a monster. _

Knowing there was no way he could persuade his husband to leave the animal with a clear conscience, he abandoned his attempt.

"Get home safe, I'll get the bath and food arranged. I love you.” With those words, he made his way to the bathroom.

Wakatoshi felt the warmth bubble in his heart at his husband's words. Quickly, he placed his phone in his pocket and tucked the puppy closer to him, zipping up his jacket to seal the dog in, warm and safe against his broad chest. As quickly as possible, he jogged back toward their apartment building, trying to reassure his new companion that everything would be alright. Finally, he reached his destination, their building looming before him. His clothes were soaked to the core, and he knew his beloved husband would be furious at him for dripping everywhere, but it couldn't be avoided.

At the sound of the door lock clicking open, Kiyoomi rushed into the hallway with fresh towels in hand, narrowly avoiding collision with their brown Maine coon. As his sock-clad feet skidded slightly across the polished floor, he mumbled out an apology as the animal let out a displeased hiss.

He handed the towels to his spouse, his lips forming a tight line and eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Just so we're clear, I am not happy about this,” he stated, features softening a little after meeting the animal's frightened gaze.

"I understand," Wakatoshi acknowledged softly. He always felt that he had gotten very lucky to end up with such a supportive spouse, especially when the black-haired man's supportiveness when going against the very grain of his being. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, Omi, truly." The puppy stirred, poking its head out from beneath the drenched fabric of his jacket. "I fear that this creature would have suffered out there." He accepted one of the towels and immediately wrapped the black lab up.

  
  


Kiyoomi didn't say anything, opting instead to dry his husband's dripping hair with a fluffy gray towel while carefully avoiding touching the wiggling wet mass of black smelly fur in the process.

"Hello there," he greeted the puppy politely, but still didn't dare to get any closer. "The water for tea is already on the stove and I've already ran the bath, go get changed or you'll get sick." He said it in a tone that left no place for argument before going to fetch the mop.

"Of course, babe." Wakatoshi knew full well the extent of his husband's anger and did not want to exasperate that further by piddling about. He made quick work to follow Kiyoomi's instructions. When he arrived in their bathroom, he stripped down, throwing his soggy clothes into the hamper. "You require a bath, too, little one," he commented, noting the sour smell wafting off the stray. Washing himself and the puppy both proved to be a bit of a task, the curious creature seemingly enjoying the warm water if his delighted little yelps were anything to go by. However, by the time they had finished and Wakatoshi was dressed in simple sweatpants, he knew the full brunt of his husband's wrath would undoubtedly find him as the black creature was doing what all puppies do post-bath: furiously shaking out his fur, sending droplets all over the white tiles. He would report the news and attempt to make up for it by offering his spouse some tea.

After managing to clean up the entire bathroom, Kiyoomi marched over to the living room, sitting on the sofa with the same cold expression. He kept a steel tight grip on the spine of the book while the other hand stroked through Jasmine's silky fur in a shaky attempt to keep his emotions at bay and not scare the new (and hopefully temporary) member of the Ushijima household and thus make Wakatoshi upset.

While the other Ushijima cleaned the bathroom, Wakatoshi set to work, preparing his lover’s favorite tea. "Kiyoomi," Wakatoshi said his husband's name carefully, emerging from the kitchen with two cups in hand, one for him, one for his spouse. Around his ankles, the puppy weaved, clearly already taken with his rescuer. "Are you upset with me?" The tight set of the black-haired man's jaw was not reassuring.

Inhale. Exhale.

"I'm not necessarily upset with you, but You can see why I'm not exactly jumping with joy over the fact that you brought a stray dog into our house," he brought the feline closer to his chest, "especially without consulting me first." He added the last part, giving his husband a pointed look.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to upset you." He handed over one of the mugs, using it as a peace offering. "And because of the rain, I didn't have much time to ask." Carefully, he lowered himself next to his spouse on the sofa. "I bathed him and would like to report that he does not have fleas."

The raven-haired man shook his shoulders to ease some of the built-up tension and made an effort to unclench his jaw before gently taking the warm mug and carefully but deliberately caressing over Wakatoshi's hand in the process. "I could clearly see he's been bathed. The water was almost on the ceiling." He quipped, voice noticeably less sharp. He eyed the puppy with uncertainty, taking a sip from his cup. Kiyoomi would rather die than admit it, but he actually was a little scared of dogs. They were loud, too energetic, unpredictable, and above all else,  _ messy _ .

The lingering caress of his husband's fingers was wildly comforting. Neither man was very good at words or talking. Wakatoshi was too blunt and Kiyoomi was too calculated. And because of that, sometimes they wouldn't always say the right thing. To an outsider, Kiyoomi's touch would be seen as mild or ordinary, but Wakatoshi knew far better.

"Thank you for cleaning the bathroom and for mopping up behind us." Taking note of his husband's attempt to relax his posture, Wakatoshi leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his beauty marks.

The lingering worry might not have all disappeared, but the soft touch of Wakatoshi's lips against his forehead took quite the load off of Kiyoomi's mind, it always did. There was something akin to the feeling of safety in this specific gesture, amplifying Wakatoshi's already very protective and nurturing aura even more.

"Of course," he said simply, allowing his head to rest on Wakatoshi's bare shoulder.

"I don't know why you put up with me," Wakatoshi finally had the courage to admit. The large man hardly ever joked, and surely Kiyoomi wouldn't misconstrue his statement. He couldn’t help but feel like he truly was constantly disrupting his husband's very set-in-stone temperament, causing a ruckus.

Before them, their newest critter was closely inspecting Jasmine, the Maine coon returning the dog's gaze with a look of sheer contempt. "I promise to start looking for a home for him in the morning."

At the unexpected words coming from his husband, Kiyoomi's mind all but screeched to a halt. " _ Put up with him?" _ He must have misheard him, there couldn't possibly be any other explanation.

Looking up from his position, he closely studied the other man's face. His heart clenched at the sheer amount of guilt in his expression. Did he really make his husband feel like that? Kiyoomi cursed at himself in his mind. Sure, he might not have had the best track record when it came to his relationships with dogs as the animals never seemed to like him either, always preferring Komori's company over his, but that didn't warrant him being so rude and hostile towards not only an innocent dog but also his husband of all people!

He set the mug on the coffee table, and shifted his position so he was practically chest to chest with Wakatoshi; cupping his face gently with his left palm, and firmly gripping his husband's left hand with the other.

"Toshi dearest, how could I possibly 'put up' with you when you are nothing short of an absolute delight to be around?" He spoke softly, looking into his spouse's golden-green eyes. "You know well I'm not the one to sugarcoat things, and I'm telling you, I would not have taken your name if I didn't think it was hundred percent worth it to give up on the comfortable and stable things in my life to make you happy. He paused as if weighting the next words he meant to say in his mind. “You keep giving your everything into this relationship to ensure I'm always comfortable, but you always forget it's okay for you to take from it, too. I hope to be as much of a support for you as you are for me." Kiyoomi gave him a reassuring smile. "I checked the weather report earlier, and it's supposed to keep like that until the end of the week, so you can worry about looking for a home for him when it's over."

Kiyoomi slowly got off the couch, crouching down in front of the pup. "And I'm sorry for making a bad first impression, I hope there's still room to make amends?" Kiyoomi kept telling himself that it's just a little puppy with no possible way of causing him harm, but even that did very little to ease the trembling of his hand as he stretched it out for the little lab to sniff.

Wakatoshi's heart pounded inside his barrel chest, completely moved by his husband's words. Neither man was very wordy, but when they spoke, they were deliberate and thorough. Kiyoomi's palms on his face had been so cool and reassuring, grounding him. Some days, Wakatoshi truly believed that he didn't deserve such a kind and patient lover. He didn't know what he had done in this life, or any past lives, to become so worthy of a love like Kiyoomi's. 

With careful, golden eyes, he regarded his husband's shift and tentative approach toward the puppy. And much to his pleasure, though Omi would likely grouse about it, the black lab licked his spouse's open palm, leaving a wet stripe in its wake. Wakatoshi did nothing to govern the hearty laugh as it left his lungs.

Kiyoomi let out a little yelp as the animal swiped the wet tongue across his palm, before quickly wiping it off with a tissue.

He stood up and buried his face in Wakatoshi's chest, groaning at the sudden and less than pleasant sensation. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up Toshi." He huffed half-heartedly, giving a light smack to his spouse's broad shoulder.

"I do not mean to tease," Wakatoshi assured, curling his long fingers into the silky curls at Kiyoomi's nape. "But that was very funny." He offered his lover a smile that he hoped conveyed the sheer level of gratitude and adoration he had for the dark-haired man.

Kiyoomi gratefully leaned into the gentle touch with a smile. "I'm sorry dear, but it seems not everyone can be as confident around animals as you are" he observed, leaning his head back slightly to give Wakatoshi a quick peck on the nose.

"I know," the man replied, not releasing his hold on Kiyoomi. "I realize that, and that's why I'm even more grateful that you are so willing to let me rescue them." He swallowed thickly, thinking over his next words carefully. "I don't always connect with people, you being the exception, but animals tend to understand me." As if on cue, the puppy on the floor meandered over, putting his paws up on Wakatoshi's knee, regarding both men with wide, brown eyes.

The black-haired man cooed softly at the sight as the warm and fuzzy feeling began to take over his chest. He pressed yet another kiss to his husband's face, before giving the puppy a gentle scratch behind the ears. "Aren't you just the cutest little puppy?" He said before turning his attention to Jasmine, who began to paw at his sweater insistently. "Jasmine seems to be jealous, Toshi," he stated before combing his fingers affectionately through her long fur.

Ushijima chuckled low in his throat, the sound warm and genuine. "Well, I can't blame her," he started, removing his fingers from Kiyoomi's hair only to capture his chin instead, forcing those beautiful, obsidian orbs to meet his gaze. "She seems to favor the more beautiful parent."

"We have been married for five years, and yet you never fail to make me blush like a schoolgirl... unbelievable." The dark-haired man rolled his eyes fondly at the familiar feeling of heat rushing up to his face. He pressed a long, soft kiss to Wakatoshi's lips and let out a quiet giggle, before getting back to cuddle with the cat.

"I like when you blush," Wakatoshi admitted, a faint dusting brushing his own cheeks at the confession. He leaned forward and held his hands out for the puppy, the little thing padding toward him. In a fell swoop, Wakatoshi pulled him into his broad chest, scratching behind a floppy ear. "If we have him for a few days, should we give him a name?"

Kiyoomi held Jasmine a little bit closer when she started hissing at the puppy. "Be nice to your new friend, he'll be staying with us for a little while so you can't scare him away, got it?" He lectured the Maine coon calmly, petting the affectionate puppy to show it meant no harm. 

He thought about his husband's words for a moment, it would be weird to call him "the dog" but at the same time, naming it brought with itself a risk of attachment. He glanced at the man beside him, who was currently beaming at the puppy's antics. He could deal with a risk like that.

"What do you have in mind?"

Wakatoshi stared down lovingly at the creature. Barely two hours ago, he had been trembling and scared. And now, he was wagging his tail, brown eyes wide and curious and trusting. "Black Jackal?" He suggested with a teasing lilt, gaging his spouse's reaction. "Ace?" He let out a thoughtful hum. "Smudge?"

Kiyoomi gave his husband a look of surprise before his shoulders shook with held back silent laughter.

"We are  _ not _ naming him Black Jackal." He protested with a barely noticeable trace of amusement in his voice. 

He let out a slow sigh as his face morphed into a contemplative expression for a couple more seconds before speaking again.

"I think Smudge suits him well."

"I think so, too," Wakatoshi agreed, petting the dog's fur. "Smudge seems to fit. And his hair is black and silky like yours." The tall man pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Though I think you resemble a cat a bit more."

Kiyoomi lifted Jasmine to his eye level, studying her fluffy face up close, the big golden eyes slowly blinking back at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, babe,” he held the cat in front of his husband. “Give me one reason as to why am I a cat."

Wakatoshi narrowed his eyes for a moment, carefully considering an answer. "You are lithe like a cat, with the way you're flexible and quiet. But I know you enjoy afternoon naps curled up on the bed when the sun pours in thru the sliding glass balcony doors." He leaned forward then, tucking a curl behind Omi's ear, letting the pads of his fingers gracefully tickle the shell. "And you are strict about your grooming habits, much like a feline."

"Okay, you might be right, but I dare you to tell me that you don't enjoy naps in the sun, too." Kiyoomi stifled down a yawn, practically draping himself over his husband, his legs and back resting bent in a position impossible to be comfortable for an average human.

"I enjoy naps with you, babe," Wakatoshi replied without missing a beat, reveling in Kiyoomi's proximity. He always became so pliant and cuddly as the evenings progressed, revealing a side of himself that only Wakatoshi got to see. To the world, he was stand-offish and a bit cold. But to the tall brunette, he was so much more.

"The naps with you are the best, you're so comfy to lay on and always smell so nice, I honestly don't think I would be getting half as much sleep as I do if it weren't for you,” he mumbled with his face tucked into his arm. He always started babbling when tiredness began to settle in his bones but he wasn't quite ready to fall asleep yet.

An amused smirk pulled at the corner of Wakatoshi's mouth at the sight of his husband so sated and warm. He truly was like a cat, all flexible limbs and soft edges. "Get some rest now, Omi," he instructed, bending forward to place a chaste kiss against coiled curls, breathing in his signature citrus shampoo.

A low pleased rumble left Kiyoomi's throat as he pressed himself tighter against his husband. "I'm not tired yet," he protested, even though the gaze that remained fixed on his husband was becoming slightly less focused as he stared at the other man from underneath long dark eyelashes.

"Mhmm," Wakatoshi agreed half-heartedly, a low chuckle tickling his throat. He watched carefully as his husband's gaze became a bit watery and soft, as though sleep was right on his doorstep. 

"Would you like me to carry you to our room?" He asked gently into those dark locks.

"If you wanna go cuddle in the bed I'm all for it, but the pets stay out," he reminded, as he wrapped his arms around Wakatoshi's neck and buried his nose in the short hair, closing his eyes for a few seconds to enjoy their closeness. 

When Kiyoomi put his foot down about something, that was that. The cat had a small, polka dot bed located at the base of their footboard, and he imagined they'd have to get a (temporary) one for Smudge. The large ace put one arm under Kiyoomi's knees, the other bracing his back as he stood off the sofa. Despite being a grown man, he was feather-light, at least to Wakatoshi. "I would love to cuddle you any time," he confessed, padding softly down the hall.

Kiyoomi heard soft scratching of claws against the floor as the two animals followed their footsteps. "No, the bed isn't for you, now stop giving me that look both of you." He turned to his husband as his attempt at reasoning wasn't working with both Smudge and Jasmine insistent on getting their share of snuggles. "Love, help me out here, they're trying to manipulate me!" He pleaded, running his hands through his hair.

Wakatoshi tapped their bedroom door open with his bare foot, doing his best to keep the bemused grin hidden. "It appears that you're in a predicament," the larger man commented, eyeing the two eager critters on their feet. As I do not have the strength to say no."

"I can't believe I've been outnumbered, you're not supposed to side with them so quickly, that's not how parenting works, Toshi," he sighed, "Admit that you just don't want them to sleep alone with the storm raging outside. I can practically feel you making puppy dog eyes at me too," he paused for a moment before adding: "and it's literally not possible for me to say no when you do that, but I warn you; if either of them messes up the bed tonight, I’m exiling you on the couch tomorrow."

"I see your rules are just as flexible as your wrists, Kiyoomi," Ushijima joked as he lowered his husband to the duvet, the black-haired man's broad back connecting softly against the fabric. "I assure you, only the best behavior from them and myself." 

"Don't make me take my words back Wakatoshi," he said as he patted the mattress next to him, opening his arms. “What are you waiting for? Come here."

Not one to keep his husband waiting, Wakatoshi crossed the small space to lay next to Kiyoomi. It was that time of the night where his lover became a bit of a cuddle enthusiast, and Wakatoshi would never dream of denying him. Two toned arms enclosed around that narrow midsection, pulling his beloved into his chest. "Thank you for being you," he whispered into the black, bouncy curls.

"I don't need to be anybody else when I'm with you, because I'm enough for you; same way you are, and always will be, enough for me" he admitted, feeling the mattress shift under the weight of two fuzzy creatures attempting to settle down somewhere in the middle of the bed. Deep down he already had a feeling that Smudge might be staying with them for a bit longer than a week.

"I love you, Ushijima Kiyoomi." He spoke those words carefully into the back of his husband's beautiful hand before bringing the pale skin to his full lips. It was a common misconception- most people looked at Kiyoomi and assumed he was cold, icy, unfeeling. But that just wasn't true. The warmth that his lover housed was held deep within his heart, his old soul, his new bones. And should you be lucky enough to get this close, it radiated from his milk-white flesh, reliable as any radiator.

"I love you more, Ushijima Wakatoshi," he replied, allowing himself to melt into the gentle touch. Even though most people would find it surprising, Kiyoomi insisted that "gentle" was the best descriptor of his husband's aura outside of the court. His soft touches and warm deep voice that he doesn't think he's ever really heard raised in a fit of anger, the gentle love and patience he has for all the creatures that cross his path even in the darkest of days... But to see these things, one must try to pay a little more attention; and that's exactly what Kiyoomi did best to do.

"Mmm, I think we could stay in this competition all evening," Wakatoshi commented with a chuckle, bringing his husband's hand to his cheek, letting that warm palm cup his face. They were the same height, and while Wakatoshi outweighed his spouse, there was still a considerable strength in his touch. Imposing and comforting, all in the same breath. "Let us rest, Kiyoomi." His tone was even but soft.

"Your wish is my command," he joked, letting his eyes flutter shut as he focused on the loud drumming of rain against their bedroom window and the slow steady beat of Wakatoshi's heart. This was the reality he would never have expected to find himself in, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine his life being shared with anyone else. Wakatoshi was his lighthouse in the middle of the storm, always leading him another step forward, on their own way to peace, love, and safety. "Goodnight Toshi, I love You"

"Goodnight, Kiyoomi," he whispered into dark curls, pulling his spouse's back to his broad chest. At his feet, he felt the tiny shuffling of a very lucky puppy settling into the bed for what would come to be his first of many, many nights at the Ushijima home. And as the rain pelted the tall window, Wakatoshi couldn't help but feel as though he were the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop us a comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
